1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to steam power plants and, more particularly, to a power plant of more efficient design.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Steam power plants have been in use for about two hundred years. Steam turbine power plants for electrical generation have been in use for most of the 20th century.
There are several patents which disclose various types of steam turbine power plants and the auxiliary equipment used therewith.
Smith U.S. Pat. No. 1,573,582 discloses a steam power plant having a prime mover, a condenser, an feed water heater, a circulating pump, an evaporator and a reheater.
May U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,078 discloses a combined jet and air condenser for a turbine power plant.
Hall U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,680 discloses a modified Rankine cycle engine apparatus with a jet pump.
Berry U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,657 discloses a steam generation system with a pressurized boiler and a larger feed water chamber, the boiler being electrically heated.
Engstrom U.S. Pat. No. 556,883 discloses a valve for a steam regenerator which is controlled by pressure of steam from the primary and secondary boilers.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular, by a steam power plant which comprises a pressurized deaerating feed water tank, a high-pressure steam boiler, a high-pressure steam turbine, a low-pressure steam turbine, and a water-cooled, steam condenser, connected in series in a closed circuit. The condenser is maintained under a substantial pressure during operation and connected to supply feed water to the feed water tank. A steam-operated deaerator is connected to the feed water tank to remove air from the water therein. A steam jet is connected between and operable to move steam from the low-pressure turbine to the condenser. A steam jet is connected between and operable to move water from the condenser to the deaerator. A second steam jet is connected to the deaerator to provide steam to scrub the oxygen from the incoming water and permit introduction of a secondary steam source to provide heat as needed. A high-pressure, water injector is connected between and operable to move water from the feed water tank to the boiler. The key to this system is to use injection water of higher pressure than boiler drum pressure. This system uses water pressure and velocity to overcome a check valve to the boiler. High-pressure water enters through a nozzle and nozzle opening entraining the feed water and sending both into an expanded space where the water retains enough pressure and velocity to overcome a check valve controlling flow to outlet to a boiler feed pipe. An independent water cycle is required.